The Bump in the Road
by BeDaZzLeNpLaiD
Summary: How will Logan being around affect Rory and Tristan’s relationship? LoganRoryTristan fic, ultimately Trory. Sequel to The Saga of Mary and Bible Boy.
1. The DuGrey Smirk

**The Bump in the Road

* * *

****Rating:** Teen 

**Disclaimer:** I own some things, but not these characters. But that poster of Chad Michael Murray? Mine! All mine! And if I catch my little sister and her friend trying to make out with it again I'll be forced to…to…yell? lol.

**Summary:** I only meant they'd be happy in the end. Trory with TristanRoryLogan. Sequel to The Saga of Mary and Bible Boy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The DuGrey Smirk

* * *

**

**Recap:**

_And here ends the Saga of Mary and Bible Boy._

_So that the fairytale could begin._

_And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

_

But who said there wouldn't be bumps in the road along the way? Not I! I only meant they'd be happy in the end.

Now _what_ could cause turbulance on the road of love Rory and Tristan were traveling upon? Or more specifically….. _who_?

In this case, ladies and gentlemen, the bump in the road was Logan Huntzberger.

* * *

"I don't see what the big deal with this party is," Rory complained. "I could have faked sick or something. Then we could be at home, having a movie night. Listening to music. Heck, playing Yahtzee would be better than this!" 

"Your grandmother wants you to meet some people you'll be going to Yale with," Lorelai explained for what seemed like the hundredth time. She felt guilty about lying. _You're not lying, just stretching the truth a little bit, _she reassured herself. _Besides, Rory isn't allowed to know about the Life and Death Brigade yet._

The truth folks, is that this shindig was held to let new Life and Death Brigaders meet each other before they learn about the secret society. Only a select few already knew why they were here. Mostly the society's founders' descendants were the ones that knew.

Technically, the Gilmores were founders, but since Lorelai hadn't gone to Yale, Rory had missed out on the whole 'growing up hearing stories about it' bit. So, she wasn't one fo the few 'enlightened' socialites here.

* * *

Logan Huntzberger was bored. And I mean _really_ bored. He was almost dozing off as he listened to his mother and Emily Gilmore talk about the new bathroom tiles. 

"We put something just like it in Rory's bathroom last year."

"I thought Lorelai was your only daughter!" Miriam Huntzberger questioned.

Logan Huntzberger had heard of Lorelai Gilmore. The wild child. A socialite legend. She was like a hero to all of the Hartford's best social class' offspring.

"No no dear," Emily answered. "Rory is my granddaughter. Her mother got hurt last year so she had to live with Richard and I for a while. Darling girl. She went to Chilton… wrote for the newspaper there. Best writer they've ever had," she boasted.

"Is she going to be at Yale for the fall?" Miriam asked.

"Yes. She's here tonight actually."

"Really? Where?" Miriam asked politely.

"Over there with her mother," Emily informed, nodding her head in their direction. It wasn't polite to point after all. "The spitting image of her mother, that one." She stated proudly.

Logan looked in the direction the old socialite had nodded towards. It was true. Both the older and younger woman were beautiful with dark brown hair and dazzling blue eyes.

She wasn't his type though. She wasn't a blonde, and from what he had heard so far tonight, she was far from an airhead. Nope. Not his type at all.

As the girl.. no… _woman _and her mother approached thought, he couldn't help but do a double take. His eyes traveling up and down her body seemed to unsettle her. Amused, he smirked.

Surprisingly though, she smirked right back at him before turning and smiling sweetly towards his mother. Logan stared, openmouthed with shock. Just whenhe had had her pinned as a Mary. And was that the _DuGrey_ smirk?

As he watched the ace reporter exchange pleasantries and then head off to join a group also including a fellow troublemaker and old buddy of his, he was certain. Definitely the DuGrey smirk.

* * *

**A/N:** so… what did you think? I really wanted to start this thing already, so I'm sorry it's so short.There's gonna be some sophie in the middle, but it will end as a Trory. And does anyone want to Beta this for me? Feel free to email me, the address is on my profile. And don't forget to review. This might take a while to update, cuz I'm going on vacation on Monday (early Monday, I have to wake up at 4.) But with enough encouragement, I might get another chapter up before then. And tons of time to write on the plane! Haha. Review! Review! Review! 


	2. Very Well Be Screwed

**The Bump in the Road

* * *

**

**Rating:** Teen. Always rate my stories this, just in case.

**Disclaimer:** I own some things, but not these characters. But that poster of Chad Michael Murray? Mine! All mine! And if I catch my little sister and her friend trying to make out with it again I'll be forced to…to…yell? lol.

**Summary:** How will Logan being around affect Rory and Tristan's relationship? LoganRoryTristan fic, ultimately Trory. Sequel to The Saga of Mary and Bible Boy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Very Well Be Screwed**

* * *

**Recap:**

_As he watched the ace reporter exchange pleasantries and then head off to join a group also including a fellow troublemaker and old buddy of his, he was certain. **Definitely** the DuGrey smirk.

* * *

_

Tristan wrapped his arm around Rory as she joined the group by the bar. He inhaled the scent of coffee and mango shampoo and sighed inwardly at the familiarity of it.

It was amazing how he never got tired of this girl. When he wasn't with her, he thought about her constantly. _Do people really fall out of love? _he wondered. _Not possible._

"DuGrey," a voice from behind stated in a friendly manner.

He turned. "Logan! Long time no see!"

"Yah. How long has it been?"

"Since before military school, I think."

Logan laughed. "Oh yah. That was some dumb ass move you pulled there buddy," Logan stated, smirking. "When I told you to rob a safe or something, I didn't think you'd take it seriously."

"Yah…"

"Hmm Mmm," Rory interrupted. She hated it when people reminisced the good old days and she had no clue what they were talking about. This seemed to be one of those moments.

"Yah. Um… Logan Huntzberger, Mary. Mary, Logan Huntzberger," he introduced.

"I thought her name was Rory…" Logan questioned, thinking someone was just pulling his leg.

"Oh. Her name is Rory. But she's my Mary," Tristan explained, hugging her tightly.

"Aaaaah. Well in order to better acquaint myself with Rory here, may I have this dance?" he asked cockily as he fluttered his hand and bent down into a gentlemanly bow.

She glanced in Tristan's direction silently asking for approval. He smiled and nodded. He trusted her.

She took Logan's hand with a smile, and allowed him to lead her towards the dance floor.

But as they left, Tristan's smile slowly turned into a worried frown.

He had known Logan Huntzberger all his life, and the two had practically an identical personality.

And that meant, if he decided he wanted something his pride and stubborn streak wouldn't allow him to give up until he had it….

Or her.

He just hoped Logan Huntzberger wouldn't come to fancy Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Mary. _His _Mary.

Because if he did, Tristan knew he could very well be screwed.

* * *

A/N: So there it is. Once again, sorry it's so short. I just want to take my time, and get another chapter up before I go on vacation. I was so happy to get reviews from people saying they've been reading all my stories and have liked them. Especially since they had never reviewed before. It really boosts a girl's ego a lot, lol. Everyone just wants to know someone's reading it. So even if you just right 'Hey, I'm reading this,' it is still great encouragement. So please review!

Later, Sarah


	3. A Colorful History

**The Bump in the Road

* * *

****Rating:** Teen 

**Disclaimer:** I own some things, but not these characters. But that poster of Chad Michael Murray? Mine! All mine! And if I catch my little sister and her friend trying to make out with it again I'll be forced to…to…yell? lol.

**Summary:** I only meant they'd be happy in the end. Trory with TristanRoryLogan. Sequel to The Saga of Mary and Bible Boy.

* * *

**Chapter 3:A Colorful History

* * *

**

As Logan put his arm around Rory's waste, he made sure to keep a respectable distance. _No use getting Tristan all worked up._ "So... he calls you Mary, huh?"

Rory blushed. "Yeah..."

"No, no. I understand. I can totally see the unawareness and innocence in you. Though I'm sure he was thinking about something else you've lost since then..." Logan hinted with a smirk.

She smiled, trying to hide her embarrassment. "That's a little forward, don't you think?"

Logan chuckled. "Sorry. Lets start over again, shall we?"

She nodded.

"So... how'd you two meet?"

"Well... that's kind of a long story. Tristan and I have a ... _colorful _history... boy did I hate him."

"Really? Most girls fall in love with him at first sight."

Rory laughed. "Yah. Don't I know it. Like he'd ever let me forget."

* * *

Tristan sat at the bar, watching the two laugh together. Paris came up to sit beside him.

"Those two seem to be getting along pretty well," she stated, seeing where Tristan's gaze was occupied.

He grunted in response.

"I wouldn't worry about it though," she tried to reassure him.

He finally turned to acknowledge her, allowing his life long "friend" to see the worry overwhelming his features. "Worry about what?" he asked.

"About Rory with Logan. I mean sure, you both have the messy blonde hair and a great, rich lineage, but for some reason she likes you for more than that. You and Rory's relationship is so much deeper than that. There's love. You're more than the typical high school sweethearts. You're soulmates. Even_ Logan Huntzberger_ can't get in the way of that."

Tristan glanced at the dancing pair. They seemed to enjoy each other's company.

Paris had no idea how much Tristan hoped, beyond everything else, that she was right.

* * *

When Rory and Logan left the dance floor, they went their seperate ways. Him to the bar, and her to find Tristan.

After a few minutes of searching, she found him in one of the big plush chairs in the library.

She smiled. "There you are."

He looked up, smiled in acknowledgement, and then went back to his book.

"Aaaaw, now. You aren't gonna ignore me now are you?" she cooed, plopping down into his lap.

He smirked at her, but didn't say anything.

"What? Is the Spawn of Satan feeling neglected?" she asked.

This time he put his book down. "Oh so very much."

"Well... that's an easy provlem to fix, she said as she leaned down and kissed him. He pulled her closere by snagging his arm around her waste. Every time they did this, it seemed like the first time, and like they could go on that way forever. That is, unless, they are rudely interrupted.

* * *

Logan walked into the library to see Rory and Tristan, in a less descriptive way of putting it, 'going at it'.

Not to be considered a compromising position, but not something you'd partake in in front of your mother either.

He felt a slight tightening in the pit of his stomach. Jealousy? It was possible. It had happened to him once or twice before.

She was beautiful. And not to mention sexy, smart, and witty.

_Who am I kidding? I want her **bad**._ "Umm... sorry to interrupt. I'll just be going now... carry on."

And with that he left ther room.

And so, it was this point in time, that Logan Huntzberger realized he had a thing for the Ace Reporter, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.

And he decided he would do whatever it would take to make her his.

* * *

**A/N:** so… what did you think? Please review. And check out my new story_ Let Me Go_. thanx, and till next time.


	4. Only Kidding

**The Bump in the Road

* * *

****Rating:** Teen 

**Disclaimer:** I own some things, but not these characters. But that poster of Chad Michael Murray? Mine! All mine! And if I catch my little sister and her friend trying to make out with it again I'll be forced to…to…yell? lol.

**Summary:** I only meant they'd be happy in the end. Trory with TristanRoryLogan. Sequel to The Saga of Mary and Bible Boy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Only Kidding

* * *

**

"So what drawer do you want your "unmentionables" in?" Tristan asked with a smirk, holding up a thong. "Or should I just bring this on over to my place?"

Rory playfully smacked him on the shoulder. She leaned over, so her face was directly in front of his. "Whichever drawer you want," she whispered.

He smiled and turned back to unpacking her stuff. "I'm thinking the top drawer."

"Why, for easy access?" Rory asked, amused.

"Nope. Your roommate told me that theives start from the bottom drawer and work their way up so they don't have to close any drawers. So this way, we can call the police and the culpritswill be caught, before they even get a chance to steal your most prized possessions," he explained with a smirk.

Rory laughed, and went back to unpacking her stuff. "I still can't beleive they put me in the same dorm as Paris," she stated.

Tristan chuckled. "Yeah. Looks like you'll have to spend your nights at my place, because I certainly won't be spending them here."

"Well, what makes you so sure I want to spend my nights with you?" she taunted, stepping into his arms.

He wrapped them around her waist, and pulled her closer. "Like anyone could be better than me."

She smiled. "Well, I don't know, Mr. Huntzberger seems like the perfect candidate to give you a run for your money," she joked. She had noticed the similarities between them.

She caught a glimmer of anger and hurt cross over Tristan's face, only to disappear a second later.

"Hey, I was only kidding," she reassured in a soft voice.

He smiled down at her, all signs of his moment of dispair gone. "I know," he said lightheartedly as he leaned down to kiss her.

When they broke away, Rory smirked. It was his smirk. Sometimes is seemed misplaced on the angelic girl's face. But he liked it anyway.

"Are you too scared to spend one night here?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Good," she said, pushing him down onto her bed.

Logan had been watching the couple through the window, but now saw this as his que to leave.

He quickly slipped the envelope adressed to Rory Gilmore through the tiny space in the window, and left.

* * *

**A/N:** So… what did you think? Whats in the letter? hmm... that's for me to know and you to REVEIW in order to find out. Lol. I know it was short, and the other chapters have been too, but I'll try to make them longer and more than one scene from now on. This one just didn't really have anything else to connect it to without there being too much going on in one chapter, you know? 


	5. The Letter

**The Bump in the Road

* * *

****Rating:** Teen 

**Disclaimer:** I own some things, but not these characters. But that poster of Chad Michael Murray? Mine! All mine! And if I catch my little sister and her friend trying to make out with it again I'll be forced to…to…yell? lol.

**Summary:** I only meant they'd be happy in the end. Trory with TristanRoryLogan. Sequel to The Saga of Mary and Bible Boy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Letter

* * *

**

Hours later, after Tristan had left, Rory pondered on what to do. She had no schoolwork, since classes didn't start until tomorrow.

Finally, she decided to start her first article for the Yale Daily News.

Somehow, she'd managed to get a job on the paper without having to do any of the crazy stuff freshmen were usually forced to do.

She'd asked the editor Doyle about it, but he simply told her "Someone recommended you, someone with alot of power in the newspaper business. Said you were gonna be the next big thing."

Deciding not to wast her whole time investigating, she'd put the thought into the back of her mind, and assumed it was just her grandparents putting their money and power to good use.

Rory walked over to her desk, and was booting up her computer when she noticed the letter.

It was in a navy blue envelope, and had a silver seal. She studied it for a few minutes, and realized it looked like a mask of an ape and a chamagne glass. Under it were the letters L.D.B.

After staring curiously at it for a few minutes, she finally tore it open, and read it carefully.

_Dear Lorelai (Rory) Leigh Gilmore III,_

_The honorary Life and Death Brigade cordially invites you to their freshmen initiation ceremony. Be in the Branford courtyard at eleven on Saturday. Pack for overnight. And as a reminder, this letter, meeting, and club are to be kept completely confidential. To confide about this in anyone is extremely forbidden. This is to be kept a secret. _

_Freshmen Leader  
Logan Huntzberger  
The Life and Death Brigade_

Rory sat and stared at the open paper on the desk in front of her, as if thinking more information would appear.

Finally, she got up to find Logan. He'd tell her everything she needed to know.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Logan reluctantly got up to anwer the door.

He pulled it open, and Tristan rushed in, waving a dark envelope around.

Logan smirked. "Tristan. Always a pleasure."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Tristan asked, skipping the pleasantries.

"Looks like an invitation to me."

Tristan stopped pacing Logan's room. "You mean this thing is for real?" he asked.

Logan was about to answer when there was another knock on his door.

Tristan sauntered over to the couch to wait, but looked up when he heard Rory's voice.

"Hey, I hope I'm not intruding on anything... but I had a few questions about... you know."

Logan smirked. He could totally imagine Tristan behind him, hyperventilation after assuming this was just a social call.

He stepped out of the doorway. "Come on in."

* * *

A/N: Yay, another chapter! Lol. Sorry this one is short again. I'm really gonna try harder to make it longer. I never had trouble doing so with my other stories, I don't know what's wrong with this one. So reveiw, and let me know what you think. Thanks. 


End file.
